


One with the Ocean

by Sumi



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Accepting a Soulbond to Save the World, Gen, Sharing a Soulmate with a non Soulmate(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Moana comes to understand her true bond with the ocean with a little help from her grandma.





	One with the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



“You are meant for great things, Moana,” Grandma would say. She’d be close to the shore, dipping her toes in the ocean without an ounce of fear. Moana ached to do the same but she had a duty to the island; her people.

It was difficult to ignore the call of the ocean. At least once a day (usually more), Moana would stop what she was doing and just stare out towards it. Sometimes, Moana would lock eyes with her grandma and Tala would give her a wink followed by a knowing smile.

Tala clearly felt the same call but heeded no such fears as Moana did. Perhaps because in the end the future of the village was on Moana’s shoulders. Tala”s future had changed when Moana’s father took over as the chief of the village.

Moana didn’t truly began understand the connection with the ocean until Tala showed her the truth about their people. While on her deathbed, Tala cupped Moana’s face, hands trembling with the effort. She beckoned Moana close, trying to smile despite the situation at hand.

“Moana, trust the ocean with all your heart, as I always did. You are truly meant to be among the waves and the water. It's been destined to be since you stumbled upon the heart as a babe.”

“Grandma, I don't understand,” Moana said weakly, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She wasn't doing a very good job at hiding it. Grandma probably saw right through the attempt. “What are you trying to tell me?”

She smiled, resting her head back onto her pillow. “You will understand one day soon, Moana. I promise that. Just remember to find, Maui. He must return the Heart of Te Fiti!” Tala closed her eyes and then took one final breath.

The last words of her grandmother didn't make complete sense to Moana. She was only sure of one thing; Maui needed to be found so he could return the heart of Te Fiti. Only then would the island be safe from the devastation that was coming its way.

Moana kept going over Tala’s words again and again. She just couldn't figure the meaning behind it. Everyone was asked what it might mean. Moana even asked Hei Hei because she was that desperate to discover an answer.

It wasn't until Tala came to her one night as Moana drifted aimlessly on the raft did she finally began to understand. Mostly because Tala decided to explain it to her.

_“Moana do not lose hope. The ocean did choose you.”_

“Grandma you saw what happened! If Maui, a demigod, couldn't return the heart, what makes you think I ever could."

Tala chuckled. _“You can, my dear, because you and the ocean are bound to one another. A bond I once held but Moana yours is much stronger. It's a truer bond; a destined one if you will.”_

“I don't know if I can do it, Grandma.”

_“Trust in the ocean and your very wise grandmother. With the two of us working together, we would never make such a mistake"._

“I love you, grandma,” Moana choked out and this time she allowed the tears to fall. They spilled down her cheeks, dropping onto the floor of the raft. “I'll make you proud.”

_”I'm already proud of you, Moana.”_

She returned the heart with the help and support of Maui. After Te Fiti reappeared, this strange feeling came over Moana. There was no way Moana could explain it but when she looked at the ocean the pull felt stronger than ever.

Maui explained it as the her and the ocean being bonded through souls; if the ocean had a soul that is. Moana heard about such strong bond between people and even gods but never something as vast and amazing as the ocean.

“Your a special one, Moana of Motunui. Remember that,” Maui said before shifting into a hawk.

“Same to you, All powerful demigod, Maui.”

She watched Maui fly away with a heavy heart. The ocean washed soothingly across her feet and Moana appreciated the gesture. It greatly comforted Moana who would miss Maui. He'd become her best friend in their journey to return the heart.

Before joining her family and the rest of the village, Moana stared out at the ocean. The faint shadow of a stingray could be seen. Moana laughed weakly, feeling a mixture of sadness and happiness. “Take care of my grandmother,” she told the ocean.

There wasn't any sort of verbal response, of course, but Moana felt it answer her. She could feel it in her soul. Probably where that so called soul bond Maui told her about came in.

Now Moana wouldn't have to distance herself from it. They were going back to their voyager roots to discover new islands and see what was out there among the vast ocean

“We are happy to have you home, Moana,” her mother expressed once they locked eyes. Moana rushed forward, hugging her mother fiercely. “Please don't worry me again like that, though. I think I may have several new grey hairs thanks to your very successful adventure.”

Moana stifled a laugh. “I'm sorry, mom. I swear that wasn't my intention.”

“You are finally home safe, Moana. That's all that matters to me and your father. Don't forget that.”

Later that night, when everything had quieted and the villagers returned to their homes, Moana made her way to her grandmother’s favorite spot near the ocean. Her chest constricted the closer she got but Moana needed to focus on all the happy times Tala spent there.

The ocean extended a wave of water towards once she was. Moana walked forward and didn't stop until half her body was submerged in the water.

It had taken most of Moana's life but finally she understood the connection she shared with the ocean. There would be no more ignoring or hiding it. 

Moana would embrace her bond with the ocean and that would be that.


End file.
